


Red Riding Hood

by dgraymanz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Human Gulf Kanawut, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Wolf Mew Suppasit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: It'd mark the boy first so that no other creature would dare set paws on its property and until the time when the boy is ripe, that is where it shall claim him, devour him thoroughly. For now, a little taste is enough. It only need to sate its hunger.Gulf will behis. Soon.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so um .....yeah. anyways gulf is 16 here and mew is a wolf who’s like 1000 years old but in his human form you can say he resembles a 25 year old. and obvs this is inspired by the old tale of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf

...

Once upon a time, there was a boy who was loved by everyone who looked at him, but most of all by the  _ creature  _ hiding in the shadows, always at bay like a haunting fiend watching its prey. 

Though, through the dark and only the faint glow of the moon lighting its path every night, the creature could see the boy from its hiding place from within the dark forest. How could it not? The boy always wore the all too big crimson beret. But even if he did not, the being would still see the boy, discern him from everyone else for his elegant face; thick, angled eyebrows, prominent nose, chestnut-shaped, soft pink lips and his deep, black as night eyes.

_Beautiful_.

One evening, the boy's mother said to him, "Come, Kanawut. Take this basket with chunks of meat and go straight to the heart of the forest. Tis the last moon of the year and our  _ Guardian  _ is in need of food. Take this and  _ feed  _ it. Do not worry for you'll encounter no harm on your way, just make sure to sing the song I taught you. And when you're there, do not forget to say 'I'm here and I offer myself to you.' Stay there and spend the night. You will be alright."

Being the good son he was, Gulf did not ask the reason for his mother’s words or why it was him in the first place. After all, it was because of their protector that none dared trespass and did injury to their village for as long as his young self could remember. He nodded, "Yes, mother." And grasped the basket as his mother placed his red beret over his head with shaking hands.

From the line of trees, veiled in the murky gloom, the creature watched with gleaming obsidian eyes as the boy he craved the most made his way right to where it was. Its many sharp fangs lengthened and its dark brown, almost black furs stand on end in morbid anticipation. The woman had kept her words. The villagers had kept their oath.

But it was still too early. It'd mark the boy first so that no other creature would dare set paws on its property and until the time that when the boy is ripe, that is where it shall claim him,  _ devour  _ him thoroughly. For now, a little taste is enough. It only need to sate its hunger.

Gulf will be  _ his_. Soon.

The heart of the forest was a good league away from their village and it was nighttime, the sun had set early and the moon was in its fullest, giving the wooded area a frightening feel as if the shadows were moving and otherworldly creatures roamed its expanse but Gulf was not the least bit afraid. Not even when the villagers had looked at him with eyes full of pity and his ‘friends', with dread. His mother told him that he will be alright, and his mother never lied. 

In his mind, he kept the thought that their Guardian is hungry, it must be fed or else he fears that it will get mad and their village won't be protected anymore. Everyone he loves would be put in danger and he did not want that. So, he walked and hummed the tune his mother had thought him ever since he was a toddler. He ignored the cold breeze and waved goodbye to his dear mother, his friends, and to the good people living in their village before disappearing in the woods.

His mother collapsed to her knees as she cried and cried for losing her beloved son. The villagers pitied her more and helped her inside her cottage. They couldn't do anything. It was the boy the  _ monster  _ asked for in exchange of sparing their lives as long as their village stands. 

It was the only way the dreadful massacre could end. And end it did. So i t was only fair to keep their end of the deal, lest they want to receive the creature's wrath.

* * *

Unknown to the boy, the Guardian he was about to meet and give the chunks of meat to was already near him, just a few feet away, silently following him while he sang. 

It did not settle well with the being that his Gulf be made to walk into a place the boy had never wandered off in before without one of those pitiful mortals accompanying him. There were other creatures more savage than him roaming the dark lands and even though the part nearest the village to the heart of the woods and the bit of earth surrounding it was his territory, there were still those vile beasts foolish enough to enter it and hunt within his lands. A low, guttural growl escaped his throat at the thought of someone else setting their malicious eyes upon what is his.

_Never_.

So he followed the boy. Many times along the way, Gulf would stop to catch his breath before continuing on the moonlit path. How he wanted to aid the boy but that would only spoil his  _dinner_. So he followed and watched.

Gulf got in deeper and deeper into the woods. Darker and darker it was getting but he still felt no anxiety. He was never afraid of the dark in the first place. His mother had taught him not to. She had once said to him that he has nothing to fear when he's inside the forest be it day or night. Their guardian will always be there to protect him.

After much walking and wandering through the dimly lighted forest path, Gulf had finally arrived. By the center of the woods stood the three largest, most ancient oak trees living within the area with nut-trees just below. The creature halted with its tracks too as he watched the boy intently. He saw Gulf,  _ his _ sweet little Gulf take off his beret and kneel to the leaf covered ground. 

A particularly cold and strong breeze had the boy cover his face to prevent the earthly dirt and dust from entering his eyes and the wind brought with it the enticing aroma of fresh, raw meat from the basket Gulf brought, mixed with the boy's sweet, _sweet _ scent. It made the creature's mouth water. 

Silently, carefully, he made his way just behind Gulf’s little kneeling form until his long muzzle was a mere half quarter from the boy's black locks. His mouth watered some more when the strong scent of strawberry and lemon and  _ fresh flesh _struck him with much force. The creature gulped and clamped his jaw tight as he stared with gleaming hungry eyes to his beloved prey.

"I'm here and I offer myself to you, dear Guardian." Gulf calmly said and he was startled by a deep, gruff scoff from behind him so he turned and was surprised to see a very large wolf, the color of the darkest chocolate, its head hovering over his own and its piercing dark eyes staring heatedly at him. 

Gulf could only gape and stare, unsure of how to react whilst the large wolf remained still, dark amusement stained with confusion swirling within his black-brown depths.

Being in such close proximity with the boy and having him, the only person he had ever felt the greatest desire for, look at him with such innocent eyes without an ounce of trepidation… Such an endearing expression young Gulf wore, it almost unarmed him. Stripped him from his effervescent  _want_ and  _need_.

  
  


Too beautiful.

  
  
  


_ "Good evening, **tua-aeng**." _

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolute filth is coming in the next chapter so stay tuned !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...y’all think mewgulf furries? yes or no

...

“Thank you, kindly wolf." Gulf greeted back politely when he finally found his voice. 

The creature tilted its large head ever so slightly to the side as his confusion grew. Isn't Gulf afraid of him? Did his monstrous form not frighten the boy in any way? How could he speak so calmly in the face of a creature such as him? Did Gulf not know what it meant to  _ 'offer himself to him' ? _

_  
"Why are you away from home so late this night, little boy?" _

"I've to bring food to our  _Guardian_. " Came Gulf’s simple reply.

' _Our _ Guardian'?  _ How amusing _ _._ Did those delusional humans think of him as their protector after their bargain? Nonsense. He was anything but. His nature was to hunt, to kill in cold blood. If he be protecting someone, it is only this boy and his coward mother. It was after all, their truce but after years of observing the child grow, seeing the bright smiles and the happiness radiating from the young one while being with his kin, he decided against feeding from the villagers. It was a rather, perplexing act once he thought of it. 

How…  _ humane  _ the strange feeling he got was. Just from watching the boy, his hunger for human flesh was kept at bay, contenting himself from the pure wild animals playing within his grounds. And with the constant ache of his stomach caused by starvation lessening, another pain made itself known within his chest. Growing and growing the more he watched the boy  from afar. 

Oh, how long had he waited just to gain audience with the little human. Now that the boy was here, in front of him, obliviously offering himself to him, the hallow ache within his chest spiked into new heights.

It isn't time still…

_ "What have you got in your basket?" _

But he really wants to…

"Chunks of fresh meat. Yesterday was hunting day, so poor hungry Guardian is to have something good." As the child said this, the large wolf carefully moved forward, its dark gaze never leaving Gulf’s black ones.

_ Something good indeed. _

Likewise, Gulf was in trance. Never had he seen such a beautiful wolf before, and so big! Not only that, Sir Wolf could also speak in human tongue. 

He wasn't the least bit fazed as the creature approached him until it was completely looming over him. It lowered its head till its black nose touched a soft tan cheek. It felt cold and dry but still smooth and Gulf giggled. The sound tinkling in the air and making the large beast's chest burst with warmth. 

Gulf reached up with his hands and touched the animal's furry face, gently rubbing its muzzle. He felt more than he heard the rumbling purr the large wolf made from deep within its broad chest when he had subconsciously pressed his cold body to the warm expanse of the creature's own. The boy shivered in contented glee and so did the beast.

He looked at the boy again with eyes filled with fondness and enchantment but being who he was, it was short lived for when the cold night air blew a little too strong once more and Gulf huddled closer to him, shivering some while nuzzling his furry chest, the ever so yearning  desire  came back forcefully, having been put on hold by the boy’s charming naïveté. He remembered what he was supposed to do.

Another much deeper growl erupted from him and Gulf looked up, his doe like eyes reflecting nothing but wonder and tranquility. The creature opened its mouth just a little bit, not enough for Gulf to see the rows of sharp, jagged teeth and breathed warm air right onto his face. The boy’s plump lips parted and in he breathed, tasting an odd mix of mint and fresh water in his palette. 

The large wolf watched in impassioned fascination every small movement, every shift of black locks reflecting midnight blue from the moon's light.

_ Truly gorgeous… _

The creature saw a flash of something within the boy's eyes much like when a person is suddenly visited by an epiphany before the chestnut-shaped mouth moved and Gulf spoke, 

“Sir Wolf, what big ears you have."

To this, whether the creature was startled or not the boy wouldn't have known for the beast remained inane, staring intently to the elegant face before replying with a deeper undertone of barely hidden malicious intent,

_" The better to hear your voice, young one." _

"But Sir Wolf," Gulf tried a second time, whatever wonders working inside the boy's mind had yet to be sated. "What big eyes you have…"

_ "The better to watch tua-aeng with."  _ Came the quiet answer of the creature, obsidian eyes momentarily blinking and he could see that there was still something the boy wanted to know about his being so he waited a moment and sure enough, there came Gulf’s voice again,

"But, Sir Wolf, what large… hands you have."

The creature appeared to smile and raised his paw in front of Gulf, showing off his wide soft pads. The boy had to resist the sudden urge to poke at it.

_ "The better to feel tua-aeng with."  _ He told the boy before setting his foot down again.

And it was only then that Gulf finally noticed the slightly gleaming rows of big razor sharp teeth hiding just beneath the large wolf's thin lips, behind the mouth he was caressing with his bare hands earlier…

"But Sir Wolf…what… a big mouth you have…" Gulf trailed off, expression unreadable as he stared at the creature's orifice.

The beast watched the unsuspecting boy with his  hunger  rising, choosing his words carefully before finally speaking,

_ "The better to eat tua-aeng with." _

With that, the creature leaned in and for the first time ever since they met, Gulf blinked in surprise and tried to retreat back, attempting to put distance between their faces only to be ushered closer, his slender form being encroached by the animal's larger body. Its strong forelegs entrapping the boy. The creature made sure to be as gentle as possible for as much of a monster he was, he still could not bare to even imagine the boy crying havoc right now. Not after Gulf had not show any sign of apprehension towards him up until this moment. 

His worry was soon replaced by amusement when he saw the boy's face turn into a lovely shade of pink.

"S-Sir Wolf? May I, nnn… M-may ask you one m-more-thing?" Gulf struggled to ask out in a soft voice as he tried to stop the nuzzling of a now very warm, big black nose and rough, whiskered mouth to the crook of his neck. 

He gasped at the feeling it brought, something from inside him  _ pleasantly  _ stirring and he wasn't the only one experiencing such highs. Hearing the sounds the young boy was making made the creature want to hear it  _ more_, so he moved his muzzle till it was on Gulf’s ear. This resulted in another wonderful gasp followed by a shiver.

_Lovely_ …

_ "What is it, dear child?"  _ he asked, still searching for the other’s sensitive spots. 

His quest led him to the small patch of skin just below Gulf’s ear and when he pressed his nose gently to it, the boy practically  _moaned_.

The sound did wonders to his own body and he could feel something deeper and darker and oh so much more delightful, pooling down his gut. 

How evil. This boy, without even trying could already rouse him in such a state.

_Dangerous_.

"Nnnah! P-Please stop…I—ah…A-are you the… Sir Wolf, are you our Guardian?" Gulf finally got out, the last part he spoke in all seriousness as he successfully grasped the creature's face and made it look straight at him. They stared at each other for a moment before the beast answered in a low voice,

_ "I am your Guardian…"  _ it trailed off as it continued what it was doing, inwardly pleased by the boy's persistence.

Carefully, he opened his mouth a tiny fraction again, having closed it when Gulf was effectively caged within his form and bit the end of the red string connecting the two ends of the cloak the young boy wore. 

He pulled it till it was loose and the wide red hooded cloak fell from the boy's shoulders revealing a white wool shirt. 

Gulf whimpered and shivered by the sudden assault of the chilling breeze to the exposed skin of his neck but it didn't stop there. He could also feel the cold air caressing the small of his back and his sides as the wolf then pulled the ends of his shirt up, wanting to remove it too.

"Nn-no! Wh-what are you d-doing?" Gulf protested but it came off a little weaker than he intended it to be when he felt the warm air that was the creature's breath on his stomach, raising goosebumps on his skin.

_ "Resist not, young one. I will do you no harm. I am simply receiving what you had offered me earlier." _

"Wh-wha?" Gulf couldn’t finish the question as the dawn of realization came to him.

He had offered himself to the Guardian, had he not? But, what did it mean anyway? To offer oneself in such a manner? He was feeling quite lost in reasoning. Wasn't the meat what their Guardian wanted? 

“B-but, aren't you starving? I brought your f-food, aren't you going to eat it?" the boy tried again, confused as to where everything was going.

When the piece of cloth was finally off revealing more expanse of his creamy tanned skin, those round shoulders, delicate looking arms and chest heaving up and down enticingly, the creature cut short his ministrations and opted to stare down to Gulf’s almond colored pools, taking in the boy's bewildered expression and slightly shivering form. 

He moved, adjusting his paws and stretching more of his forelegs till his chest was gently pressed against the human's to share his warmth and his own face a mere finger's length away from Gulf’s. 

The boy stopped shuddering in an instant and relaxed within the creature's ensnaring form.

_ "Yes. I am hungry, young one but I cannot eat my food yet… It is not time…" _

And it was that very moment Gulf felt something he wasn't expecting. The large wolf's hot, slick tongue made contact with his cheek for the briefest of time before it was gone. His hands shot up to touch the now wet patch of skin. He was about to ask another query but the creature spoke once more, muting him.

_ "But I'm most curious for a little taste." _

_  
_

And for the first time ever since they met, Gulf felt dread. His dark colored eyes reflected his fear whilst his heart echoed it to both of them, beating harder… _faster_.

Was he going to be meal of this creature? Their Guardian? But mother said he was going to be alright. She even told him to spend the night in the place and feed th-…Oh.  _Feed_.

Tiny, crystalline tears begun forming on the corners of his eyes as the thought of his mother actually leading him straight to his own death floated within his innocent mind. How cruel…

_ "Shush, little boy…Do not cry. It is not my intention to harm you…"  _ The creature cooed, almost in a whisper as he licked the tears away and Gulf gulped down the sob trying to escape from his throat. 

With glazed eyes, the boy shyly stared at the large animal's face and the softness he saw in the wolf's dark brown eyes made him release a tiny breath he had held earlier.

"Y-you won't e-eat me?" Gulf asked in a shaky voice, unable to restrain a small hiccup. The creature's eyes seemed to smile back at him before it spoke,

_ “Mhm. At least not in the way your clever mind suspects." _

Once again, Gulf was perplexed by the big wolf's words but as he stared and stared into those dark orbs, he seemed to feel  _something_ ,  an intangible force pulling him in, drowning him in a deep abyss. 

A moment passed between them before Gulf’s hands reached for the beast's face once again. It closed its eyes as Gulf took his time in touching its fur. Each passing second had the creature enjoying the little attention and had the boy growing more and more at ease, his hands becoming bolder with their quest bit by bit. 

One particular touch to the soft spot just above the huge wolf's jugular had the creature releasing a delightful purr the loudest he had yet to create and Gulf was fascinated. His soft lips curving the smallest bit upwards that kept growing and growing till it was a full smile. 

The beast moved, pressing his muzzle to the boy's cheek before allowing his tongue to once again, lap at it. This time though, Gulf did not shy away nor showed any kind of resistance, so he continued, licking the spot again before moving down to the boy's neck. 

He inhaled the sweet scent and it reminded him a second time of his goal for the night. 

His mouth parted just enough to move his hot tongue out and lick languidly at the soft tan skin. Gulf shuddered at the odd sensation letting out a small whimper. His palms coming to halt at the rough corners of the creature's slightly open mouth. He could feel its hot breathe thoroughly enveloping him as well as the slight wetness on both his palms due to the small amount of the creature's saliva leaking out. 

The big wolf licked again, this time at the other side of his neck and down to his still forming collar bone. A shot of something he could not name ran through Gulf’s spine and he squirmed in discomfort. This was all new and though his fear of being eaten alive had now vanished from his thoughts, a new kind of uneasiness started to bubble up in his person and he knew not how to handle it.

The exploring hot appendage trailed lower… leaving a slick amount of wetness in its wake till it reached one pink nub, already pert from the cold and all the unknown sensations the boy was feeling. The creature's large triangular ears quivered and perked at the long, high pitched moan Gulf released when he pressed his hot tongue and moved it against his nipple. 

A low growl erupted from the creature's throat and he pressed a little harder, moving his tongue faster.

"Ah! S-sir W-wol—Nnnn!” Gulf whimpered and squirmed some more, panting softly as his cheeks coloured. 

Ah. How enticing. The young boy was really innocent. He moved his tongue again to lap at the other pert nub and gave it equal attention as the first, making the poor boy tremble all the more and his fingers to dig at the creature's flesh.

The beast could only imagine how Gulf’s toes are curling from inside the confines of his boots from the stimulation, and they were only just barely starting. 

Adrenaline rushed through the creature's veins fueled by the sweet scent of the boy  so close  to him, the beautiful little sounds the other made from just the simple touches and his  taste.  Like actual prey or sweetly seasoned meat.

_Luscious_.

  
_"_ _Young one…" _ he spoke again, still lazily lapping at the boy's stomach before dipping the end of his papery tongue down Gulf’s navel.

It made the boy jolt and bite his bottom lip, subconsciously suppressing the sounds he wasn't even aware he could produce. But still, it was a futile attempt for the  _ pleasured  _ groan still came out, his lithe arms encircling and embracing the creature's head tightly as he buried his face on its furry forehead. The large wolf's eyelids fell into half mast as his obsidian spheres clouded with covetous  _desire_.

_ 'Tis not yet time…'  _ he kept on reminding himself as his own heavy breath deepened and his muscles started to tense. 

"Ahh… mmm…pl-lease… hnn…" Gulf’s sweet voice invaded his senses yet again. The beast swallowed thickly. Anymore of this and he wasn't so sure he could restrain himself any longer. His kind wasn't made for patience anyway and his control was slipping off.

He retreated his tongue for a moment before releasing it again from his mouth, wetting it once as he curled the appendage to the small plot of skin just below the boy's navel, eliciting a startled gasp from Gulf. 

The creature looked up and a groan escaped him when he saw Gulf’s face contorted into the most charming of ways. His thick, angular brows knitted together, eyes tightly shut and plump, reddish lips from all the biting earlier opened, forming a small, dark tunnel. His stunning face flushed crimson, hair a mess of black framing his round face from meshing his locks to his own fur and soft, little gasps and pants and moans kept on pouring out his mouth.

" _Gulf_ …"  He spoke lowly to capture the boy's attention. When black orbs varnished with confusion and pleasure and unknown want reappeared to look at him, he held them in place as his warm, slick tongue dipped deeper down inside Gulf’s cotton trousers and lapped at the barely pubescent, half aroused member of the boy. 

Gulf jolted instantly, automatically bucking his hips backward to shy away from the invading organ only to be pressed forward by the creature's large paws.

"Mn-Ah! Ngh! N-n-n-hah… Nnn!" The poor boy cried out, throwing his head back and clutching the creature's fur hard. 

His knees were trembling, his toes curling in pleasure he had never known before. The beast's eyes darkened more as he kept on running his wicked tongue up and down, over and over again, to the stiffing piece of flesh in a slow motion, pushing the boy's hips towards him some more. Gulf moaned out low and long making his furs stand on end and a shiver ran his spine down to his tail. 

He could feel the boy quivering harder and harder each passing moment and it took all of his willpower to stop what he was doing, briefly extracting his tongue, now soiled with a small amount of sweet pre-cum from the confines of the boy's cloth. 

His little Gulf truly was pure, though it was nothing he did not expect as the boy was still very young and he would've killed all those damned villagers long ago if his precious Gulf was  touched  by someone who wasn't him.

With the ministrations halted, Gulf visibly relaxed, feeling a whole lot weaker and jittery. He slumped his body to the likewise, heavily panting large wolf and groaned. He could not honestly make any sense of what was happening or what had just transpired. 

The creature had touched him, though with his tongue it was still meant to  feel,  to a part of his body he himself had never touched in such a way before. He didn't know exactly what to feel. It was a mix, a chaos within the muddy pool that was his brain at the moment but of three things he was sure.

It felt… good. Absolutely blissful.

It frightened him for he did not know what it was.

He wanted  _more_.

Recovering his own breathing and what little composure was left to him, the creature nudged Gulf’s neck with his soft nose gently. 

_ "Gulf, lie down…"  _ he ordered. The boy was in too much a daze to properly process the words that were spoken to him but he was still vaguely aware, noting that the creature had said his name, twice. 

The beast aided the boy till he was lying his back on the soft, velvet fabric that was his red riding hood further cushioned by the earth's ground covered with many leaves. Gulf gulped and panted softly, unsure of what is to happen next but at the same time, feeling quite  _ eager  _ to experience the feeling once again.

The creature pulled his head back just a bit, enough to look at his handy work. He felt his heart caught within his throat as he stared at the beautiful boy below him. Gulf’s soft skin and dark as night hair contrasting beautifully with the vermillion fabric he lied on. His bare, lithe arms lying weakly just above either side of his head, black hair a mess resembling a halo. Pink nipples pert and hard. A slick trail of clear fluid marring the glowing skin. A look of daze combined by the hazy cloud of want reflected in Gulf’s half lidded dark eyes. A lovely shade of carnation pink tinting his cheeks down to that thin neck and his mouth, that tempting looking mouth parted enticingly as he breathed in and out.

The creature's sharp claws lengthened and dug into the soft earth as another low, feral growl reverberated through his chest. The sight was too much yet too less at the same time.

Gulf refocused his liquid obsidian eyes back at him and he stared back, feeling his own desire rising into heights as his muscles tensed yet again. Carefully and without tearing his gleaming eyes away from Gulf’s, he lowered himself, placing both his forelegs to either side of the boy protectively. His hind legs lowering till he was completely lying with his stomach down. The musky scent of spice and clover mixed with the strong perfume of the woods seemed to excrete from his very being making both of them feel all the hotter. He slowly lowered his head once more at the same time Gulf’s eyelids closed. His soft nose made contact to the softer part of the boy’s tummy and he felt it flex in response.

From there, he licked a languid trail down ever so slowly, making Gulf whimper and shiver in anticipation. The hot organ dipped in the navel, down the small, sensitive patch of skin but instead of dipping down inside the trousers like earlier, the tongue continued past the waistband and down the cloth, wetting it with saliva. 

The action made Gulf’s eyes open in surprise but it immediately closed and his face contort into that of pleasure once again when the large wolf's searing tongue caressed and lapped and  _ curled  _ at his member through the cotton fabric.

"Hngh-Ah! Mmm… Ah, hah…ahnn… Ah! Hah, ah!” Gulf could only writhe in pleasure despite himself as the creature defiled his body with its mouth. All forms of coherent thought had long flew out from him and all he could think of was that everything felt extremely good.

The beast watched. As he swirled his tongue flat against the boy's member through the fabric, he watched Gulf’s face, his every expression of pure bliss and pleasure, feeling himself heating up. If he thought that the boy was beautiful before, now the word did not do the lovely humanjustice. 

He moved his tongue faster, pressing at the boy's sack, fondling it through the now wet and loose piece of cloth and Gulf screamed more. "Ah's" and "Oh's" with the occasional moans and hardly formed 'Sir Wolf's' coming out unrestrained from his sweet mouth.

Gulf’s back begun arching up from the velvet he lied upon and his hands fisted the cloth in an attempt to keep hold of his sanity. It all felt too overwhelming and the weak tugging from down his gut earlier now became a pulling force, threatening to snap any minute. 

“Nn-p-plea-AH! Hnn! Plea-se S-sir Wolf, Uhn! Hah, ah… hah!” Gulf pleaded out in a tone so wanton the creature almost came undone. 

Almost.

He was about to ask what gave him the pleasure of hearing such sweet words from the lovely boy when another thought came into mind. Smirking internally, he decided that it'll be a good chance to at least teach something to his little Gulf, 

_ "Mew, call me Mew, Gulf…" _

Panting for a much needed breath, taking in as much air he could into his lungs so he could speak, Gulf let go of the velvet fabric tightly clutched within his hands in order to reach down, blindly reaching out to whatever part of the large wolf he could hold. His quivering palms found him none so he opted to reach on either side of him, fighting through his numbing mind until he held both the lean forelegs of the creature resting tensely by his sides.

He opened his eyes and looked as best as he could to the almost black orbs, small drops of tears forming in the corners of it once more, not from fear but from extreme want he wasn't able to process out but…

"Me-ngh! M-Mew! P-please.. hah. Ah…m-more… mooore!” 

Because he was innocent and young, Gulf knew nothing of how wrong everything was or how disgusted he should've been or even that he should have been angry at his dear mother for baiting him to such a monster. And because he was innocent and young, Gulf knew not how lewd he just acted or what was the meaning of the word in the first place.

He just wanted the feeling to last and somehow, the gentle-feral way of the creature pleasuring him only added to his heat. He needed more… more of the feeling. He needed that tight pulling string to finally snap but he did not know how. Surely, Sir Wolf…Mew, knew how to, being the one who made him feel the almost blinding pleasure in the first place.

The words and the manner in which it was said by the little human he adored the most for so long made the beast, the unnaturally, huge, alpha wolf Mew shiver and  _ harden  _ even more. 

How could this young human boy do this to him?

As soon as the words escaped the boy's lips, Mew moved again, retreating his tongue and quickly stripping the boy from his wet and stained trousers, removing the boots in the process by biting its ends. 

With the boy completely naked, he now had free admission to rake the juvenile, absolutely decadent body with his greedy eyes to his heart's content, and gaze he did. 

From Gulf's lovely pleading face, a clear line of drool staining a corner of bit-swollen lips down to a soft chin, his eyes travelling down the boy's heaving chest where erect pink nipples stood, begging for attention, further south where an equally erect and swollen cock to shaking creamy thighs and down pleasure curled toes only to repeat the process all the way back up.

What a sight to behold, like a pure little kitten, splayed only for him.

Only this little kitten is actually wanting…

_ To be eaten. _

_ To be devoured. _

Not yet.

  
  
  


With his mighty will Mew forced his jaw to clamp shut, closing his eyes tightly as he gulped thickly, trying to push his raging lust down.

Not yet.

"M-Mew…"

Not yet.

"P-please… I— _please_ … "

Not yet. You'll break him. Not yet…

Taking in a deep ragged breath, he braved to open his eyes and look at the poor writhing boy underneath him. Cloudy, inky eyes long glazed with salty tears welled up all too much to hold, the drop finally fell. A pitiful sobbed escaped his quivering plump lips, followed by another. Mew swiftly leaned his head down, capturing the crystalline drops with his tongue and nuzzled a now sticky cheek.

" _Hush_ …"  He cooed,  _ "I know Gulf, I know…"  _ his voice came out gentle and kind making poor Gulf calm down a little and relax his frayed nerves. 

The boy slid a little bit down so he could feel the large animal's warmth some more and Mew let him.

They both stared into each other's eyes for what could possibly be the twentieth time that night, the beast silently assuring the quietly hurting little one. When their breaths were in sync and Gulf was no longer quivering all too much, Mew pressed his mouth and nose tenderly to the top of the boy's head in what could only be a tender kiss. 

Gulf’s tight hold to his forelegs loosened. Next he pressed his muzzle to the boy's cheek before giving the corner of his lips a brief lick.

A chaste kiss.

He groaned lowly, feeling the boy's hands caress the sides of his face. With eyes closed, he ducked his head further, ghosting warm breath in his wake and raising goosebumps and shivers to young Gulf’s bare body. He relished in the sweet scent, the addicting smell of his most precious one.

Mew moved and did not stop until he was right in front of the boy's stiff member. Its head leaking with pre-cum and despite the cold air slipping between the miniscule gaps of his fur and Gulf’s skin, the heat radiating from the genital did not falter even a tiny bit. In fact, he could tell that it was  _ growing  _ warmer with his sudden closeness. Or maybe it was just only his breath.

He glanced up, actually glad to see a composed Gulf patiently waiting for him to continue. To do what he pleases with him, though there was still eagerness reflected in those lovely coal black orbs. 

Without further ado, he leaned and pressed his searing tongue flat against Gulf's hot member. It really was  _throbbing_.  The wide expanse of his wet sandy tongue easily covered the genitalia, its end even reaching down and wrapping against the boy's tightening sack. Generous amount of saliva trickled down from his mouth, viscous drops rolling down both in slow and fast phase, down, down past the little, very sensitive small patch of skin just below the balls and above the puckered hole till it reached the latter and fell to the crimson velvet.

Gulf cried out loud with the sudden force of pleasure. His hips bucked up only to be pressed back down by the eager organ gorging his member. His hands clawed at the fabric beneath him, crumpling it almost beyond repair as his head thrashed to side, and then to the other, his spine arching up like a bow being bent. This was too much,  _ extreme _ and he felt like he'd lose his mind.

"MEW! n-AH!" Gulf called out, pleasing the creature to the core. 

Hearing that beautiful voice cry out his name in sinful bliss made him ground down his own, much, _much _ larger, aching arousal to the leaf covered soil. The friction creating wonderful sensations course through him as he moved his tongue, up and down, up and down in short, thrusting movements never leaving Gulf’s cock. 

The boy moaned out loud, a string of his name in various pitches and catches in tone following. He ground his own member further, harder as his eyes took all of Gulf’s delicious expressions. His large ears in full attention to the delightful sounds coming out the boy as he grinded his tongue to Gulf’s tender cock, adding fast sideway movements and languid light strokes only to thrust it suddenly again, leaving Gulf whimpering and thrashing wantonly. An impressive amount of spit and pre-cum messily staining the boy's neither regions as well as the creature's mouth.

"Ah! Ah... ah… hah.. Ngh! M-Mew, I-I c-can't! MEW!” Feeling the pleasure overwhelm him as the pulling force finally reached its breaking point, Gulf came undone, hard and fast and Mew took it all, catching the sweet semen with his tongue before swallowing everything. 

Lapping vigorously at whatever was left from the boy's first ever release. Satisfaction swelled within the creature's chest even if he wasn't able to cum himself. Driving his Gulf to the edge of release and tasting the boy's virginal essence was more than enough to satiate his ever growing hunger to the boy. For now, it was enough. After all, Gulf was still young.

"Nnn…M-Mew…" came Gulf’s shaky voice. The large wolf looked up, fully satisfied and feeling warm. He purred and moved, blanketing the boy with his form as he supported his weight with his hind joints. He felt Gulf’s body relax some more and saw contentment reflected within that lovely face.

_ "Yes, little one?"  _ he asked, licking away the few droplets of sweat from the boy's face and neck.

"W-was that what you meant by…by…e-eating me…?" Gulf blushed, voice coming low and soft. 

The creature purred some more. Gulf was being too charming and even after what they had done, he could still freely say that the young boy was just as pure as before.

_ "Mmm…taste you, yes but there is more to actually ''eating'' you than this…" _

"Eh? W-What else then?" Gulf perked up, confounded by his answer. 

Mew let an actual laugh escape him at the endearing look the boy harbored before answering just as mirthfully,

_ "In time, my sweet Gulf, in due time…" _

Gulf’s blush darkened another three hues of red for reasons he could not name but as the large beautiful wolf, Mew curled snuggly around him, bringing the crimson velvet that was his hood to wrap around his form for added warmth, he could care less as tiredness finally took its toll with his young body from the exertion. 

He curled back into the creature, facing him and smiling warmly before letting his lids droop over his obsidian orbs and succumbing to slumber’s lull. 

The large brown wolf sighed in pure contentment, pressing himself further to the little form of his beloved as he closed his eyes too. Officially beginning his count till the day that Gulf will be fully his and his alone.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter coming soon! and just so y’all know i promise they won’t have actual sex while Mew is in his wolf form


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so theres a four year time skip so Gulf would now be 20 years old!!! hope u enjoy <3

...

There floats the full moon, up above the clear night sky looming, bright, big and frightening. 

The moon does not try to shy away from human eyes tonight, he thinks, as he saw not a single darkened cloud hovering near. In fact, there was nothing else up there—not even a single twinkling star, just the impossibly large heavenly body in all its nakedness.

Curiously though, its supposedly lustrous light does not illuminate anything on the land where he stands. It was as if he is gazing up through an immense looking-glass, or a portrait perhaps. He thinks that maybe, the moon and the night sky above aren't really what they seem to be because when he looks around him he sees nothing but black space.

But he feels something,  _ someone  _ out there. He can feel it with how the fine hairs from the back of his neck stand on end. He is not alone. Through the darkness-his every move, every miniscule shift, everything he does is being watched.

_ With large eyes the better to see him with… _

Silence-the kind which allows him to hear nothing but his own breathing in and out, in and out, while his chest continuously rises and falls in perfect synchronicity. The almost stifling void in which he found himself currently confined renders him vulnerable to the thing that hides  _ prowling  _ in the shadows, its very own life muted as if it's trying to listen to the sound of his pounding heart hidden within layers of skin and flesh, further confined within a cage of bones. It's listening, he is certain.

_ With big ears the better to hear him with… _

Then there's the cold. A chill that encompasses his whole being, disabling not just his movements but his very will to move, to turn around and run away. Paralyzing him from escaping the abyss where he is plunged. He realizes with a rapidly rising agitation that with how powerless he is at the moment in all his mortal glory defenselessly exposed with just his flesh and skin as his protection, he can easily fall prey to whatever it is  _ lurking _ behind the darkness. He knows it is waiting, patiently, intently… readying itself to strike and grab him.

_ With large hands the better to feel him with… _

A particularly strong beat and a blink of hazy eyes, agitation evolved into fear as realization finally struck.

Unlike the former, the fear is unhurried yet steadily climbing up from the tips of his fingertips and toes, crawling excruciatingly slow from his scalp down, down to his core as if heeding the call of his pounding heart. He could feel his breathing becoming shallow, rising in speed. The chilling sensation he's immersed in became even more gelid, freezing his thoughts and numbing his reason. The trembling of his limbs no longer associated with just the cold surrounding him.

Through his mounting terror it seems that he only became more hypersensitive. His awareness incredibly heightened as was his imagination, his mind racing as he thinks that, in a matter of a moment not long from this very second, the  _ unknown  _ will no longer remain as such. 

He lets out a gasp of distress. His face contorting into horror as he imagines his golden skin being torn apart mercilessly, his human flesh being shredded to chunks and pieces, his bones cracked and gnawed until the rich marrow spurts forth from the center ready to be sucked out as his blood gushes, flowing ceaselessly, mixing unto the darkness, smelling like iron and splattered all over, warm and so very, very red and warm and red – _BIG TEETH THE BETTER TO EAT HIS MEALS WITH_ _ –red RED RED RED— so horridly red like the red beret-HIS LYING MOTHER GAVE TO HIM THAT RED REDREDREDRED— _

_ "…Young one…" _

Silence. The kind which allows him to hear almost nothing but his own breathing in and out, in and out, while his chest continuously rose and fell in perfect synchronicity. This silence however no longer stifles him. It is serene like when a man closes his eyes to sleep after a long day's work cutting woods from the forest… and because  _ his  _ voice also floats in it as well.

One by one, as sudden as he was in the state of frightened disarray moments before, his senses cleared and refocused. His trembling ceased all at once. The cold disappeared, replaced by warm, air-like breaths caressing his locks of black hair, his face, his neck. His soft lips parted and he breathed in the scent of mint and freshwater, tasting the odd flavors on his tongue and finding it sweet. He smiled.

_ " ...Dear boy…" _

He is not alone. Through the darkness, his every move, every miniscule shift, everything he does is being watched. Wherever he tried to look, his eyes reflected nothing but shadows. So instead he closed them, breathing deeper, relaxing more and more until he felt himself losing all tension—more and more until he feels himself falling down, letting his knees grow weak and trusting the darkness to lay him gently to the ground. 

Then, he felt warmer. This time though, it is solid and comforting. He feels it, large and broad, embracing his body, pressing unto him. He finds himself extremely contented and secured so he pressed back and curled, feeling and hearing gentle rumbles from deep within the warmth. He sighs in bliss.

_ "…Tua-aeng…" _

He remembers. As he discerns his awareness quickly resurfacing from the murky gloom of his childhood fears now made irrational by  those gentle _touches_ — he remembers.

All those years back from when he was still a child no older than sixteen years, all he ever had was  _him. _

He did not dare go back to his little village. There was no one there to go home to anymore. Not to his once beloved mother, not to his friends, and especially not to the lying coward people he once smiled at and played with. They have all betrayed his trust by sending him to a place where they all knew,  _ even his own mother-  _ that he was to die so that all of them can live in peace. Too bad though, the notion they have stuck in their thick skulls were wrong. He still lives but he understood that to them, he's already long dead, devoured into nothingness… so he did not bother to go back ever again. 

He did not want to be with such people much more monstrous than the big bad wolf they all feared, for letting a mere unknowing teenage boy be the sacrificial lamb so they can save themselves.

It hurt. This particular memory hurt the most, more so because of his mother's betrayal.

But he knows in the deepest depths of his heart that he does not begrudge her, not anymore because she is still his mother and somehow, she had unknowingly became the way needed for him to meet _the_ _ other half of his life. _

And just by remembering  _him_ ,  all the lingering pain completely disappeared.

_ ”Come now...come back to me.” _

He is close, he can sense the dregs of slumber losing its hold on him and he encourages it from deep within his psyche. He wants to wake up  now  so he fought the cloud of dreams for his far more inviting reality until finally, he feels himself completely free.

He's awake.

He hesitates for but a moment and then…

"I'm here…" he speaks, not yet daring to open his eyes, "and I offer myself to you…"

He says these words out loud with a slightly raspy voice, a product of a particularly long sleep and ceaselessly crying out from unending pleasure the night before until he finally fainted. 

The answering gruff scoff he feels more than he heard along with the hot air of a breath on his right ear made him chortle. His lips still plump from biting and kissing and  _sucking_ ,  curved up into a beautiful smile as he finally cracked his eyes open. 

Jet black, wispy lashes fluttered up to reveal a set of dark orbs full of genuine adoration met directly with a pair of penetrating deep brown eyes.

_ ‘This isn’t a monster.'  _ He thought as he gently reached out a hand and touched that beloved, devastatingly, handsome face making the dark gems blink close. 

Indeed, these eyes he loved to gaze at so much weren’t those of a carnivorous monster, as his idiotic village previously thought from his innocent observation all those years back, the memory adding mirth into his own pretty orbs. 

No, his beloved's eyes were brown of the deepest, darkest shade like the surface of the sweet chocolate candy he seldom ate as a child.

He knows this fact from experience of course as Mew always made it a point to look at him, specifically when they  _ made love _ and he could not, would not dare tear his eyes away.

What he always found in those dark, dark pools makes the constant pleasant warmth which had taken permanent residence from deep within his gut ever since he learned the joys of loving this beautiful creature bloom hotter, digging more into his very core just when he thought it could not drill itself any deeper leaving him breathless. 

Just like now, as Mew gazed down at him, the wealth of lustrous dark hair forever opulent, his naked heavy weight a comfortable cage of protection and power against the expanse of his own body.

Outside the cave from which they reside in the very center of the Dark Forest— _ their  _ territory, the full moon shone bright and high up above the night sky. Little stars dotting the spaces all around twinkling prettily, creating a canvas of pure beauty and tranquility. Although, clouds swirl and float in the endless stretch of the heavens, it does not in any way obstruct the beauty of the Goddess in all her glory.

All these grandeur though goes unnoticed by the two creatures devotedly reaffirming their love and further strengthening their bonds under such a night. For in their eyes at this moment, just like the other moments before this, and most probably further into the coming days and nights of their bonded lives, nothing anyone can offer—not even Nature herself surpasses the sheer allure of their beloved mate.

A soft groan reverberates through the quiet cave, undeniable tension building up.

The whisper of soft sheets rubbing against rough straw floats about the darkness along with the movement of shifting limbs as the lovers accommodate each other keeping so close, entrapping their warmth.

They can feel each other's breath against their lips. Feel the heavy beating of their hearts and the heat steadily rising. The familiar musky scent of arousal—a heady mix of the forest's earthy perfume and something incredibly sweet and icy seducing their senses…Mew’s own scent merging with  Gulf’s  whenever the need to mate and  _ claim  _ becomes so strong it just has to manifest into  _something_.

_ "Gulf…" _ Mew whispers.

_ "Gulf…"  _ He calls out so quietly, pressing his groin down, moving ever so slowly and letting the other feel him completely. 

The black haired youth had to close his eyes for a brief moment lest he feels himself burn all too fast, even more so when he felt the wet searing slide of the other's tongue against his cheek, on his ear were it probed and swirled unhurriedly, down to his slightly perspiring neck until it reached a delicate collar bone where the plot of soft skin marked by a wolf-bite still stands paler and warmer than the rest of his body, the immortal brand of Mew’s territory. 

There he traced each and every protruding ridge with devotion. A violent shiver ran down Gulf’s body from the sheer sensual-gratification the small show of affection brought him.  _ 'More,'  _ he thinks, 

“Touch me more, please…Mew…"

Mew’s claws which were buried to the cloth-covered hay as he clutched to them on either side of Gulf’s head lengthened, his fangs growing slightly, itching to make contact with the smooth, golden skin of his delicious lover—just like the night he finally marked Gulf as  _ his  _ forever, his dark eyes boring down at him with rising intensity, watching every exquisite expression gracing his elfin face.

Gulf gasps, moaning out a tiny, needy sound before sighing in lazy delight. His eyes closing once more as he reveled in the sudden inexplicable pleasure spiking up from deep within his core, slowly lulling into a dormant heat but no less carnal. He grinds up with equal leisure, savoring the sensations as his heat builds unbidden, pooling low from his gut and spreading out to his extremities, threatening to consume him completely. And he knows that he will let himself be consumed, again and again and again, because this is Mew, the only living soul he will ever trust to bare himself open and do this most passionate of all connections with.

His beloved Mew, his one and only mate.

_ "Look at me...Gulf…" _ he felt every word spoken against the hot skin of his neck, already flushed like the rest of his body as a thin sheet of sweat starts to cover his naked form. 

Another moan escaped Gulf’s lips, louder and lewder than his previous when Mew nipped the sensitive flesh where his precious scar was, accompanied by a hard thrust down below as if to reprimand him from not obeying immediately earlier. 

Gulf bit his lip, toes curling on their accord as he felt their cocks, now completely erect and wet and  _ pulsing,_ glide hard against each other, both hot and rubbing at the right spots. He can feel the familiar slick wetting his insides, his hole throbbing incessantly as an uncomfortable sensation bloomed from deep within causing the desire to be  _ scratched  _ and  _ probed, _the need to roll over and present his ass high in the air for Mew to mount and god be  _ knotted  _ hard and good, threatens to dominate him.

Gulf tried to open his wet eyes, crystalline tears forming at the corners as he panted, trying to somehow reign in his lust and failing miserably. 

He's already beyond past the point of caring much about anything else aside from the overflowing pleasure  _ eating  _ him whole, that when a particularly delightful swivel of the other's hips makes him suddenly see stars, he feels himself come in quick spurts of white, his untouched hole clenching and unclenching to produce more slick, spreading it inside as he cried out so suddenly he did not even recognize his own vulgar moan until a moment later as he hit his first orgasm of the night. 

Gulf blinked once, twice, his mouth still gaping open, his lungs working harder to inhale air while the pressure from his hips eased off slightly, though their intimate contact still remained.

A soft chuckle broke his pleasant trance and he looked up at the slightly disheveled form of his lover, luxurious hair in disarray and a damn smug leer present on his lovely face. 

“You enjoyed that quite well, my love." Mew’s deep voice reverberated, infused with salacious mirth and Gulf could do nothing but groan in slight embarrassment. Really, the things Mew does to him…

"Whose fault do you think it is that I'm like this?" Gulf mumbled biting his lower lip and looking oh so adorable that Mew could not stop himself from chuckling some more before kissing him in one fell swoop. 

A surprised squeak came from the black haired youth turning into soft moans when the older insistently sucked, nipped and licked until Gulf gave in and opened his mouth allowing Mew to plunder inside to his heart's content, and plunder he did in the most delightful of ways.

Gulf arched his spine, his arms previously lying weak at his sides slithering up, to tightly embrace his lover's warm torso, his hands firmly gliding up and down the sweaty, muscular expanse of Mew’s back, his lithe legs sliding up and wrapping snugly around the other's lean waist. 

The tantalizing contact of Mew’s solid cock to the wet crease between Gulf’s firm mounds of flesh brought forth an intense mix of lust, to both of them, aching with the need for  _more_.

A deep, guttural growl rumbled deep from Mew’s chest as his own heat scorched up high, his nostrils flaring as the pure scent of Gulf’s own musk hits him hard. His balls tightened, his hips thrusting harder as precome, slick and sweat mixed into one makes every slide of skin and flesh all the more glorious. It's all so messy and utterly debauched they could not help but moan out loud in unison, never breaking the seal of their searing kiss.

Gulf’s own erection standing strained and flushed again, pressed up keenly against Mew’s taut stomach just to alleviate a little of the consuming pleasure. He can feel the latter's muscles flex and coil with their every shift. Tears came unbidden from Gulf’s eyes once more as he keeps on  _ feeling_, taking so much and giving with equal fervor but it's still  _ not enough  _ and he feels terrible despite it all. 

He wants more. He wants Mew  _inside him now, _filling him full and pressing all the places that can make him fall apart completely, wants to be  _ plugged _ long and hard with his lover's warm essence trapped inside him.

A hiccup escaped his trembling, red lips when they finally separated for much needed air, followed by another, and another as he began to openly cry.

Damn his stupid lover for making him so incredibly greedy even though he has already received so much from Mew. Damn the stupid itch growing really hot inside him with every passing second that his mate has yet to  _ devour him. _

Gulf felt helpless, to say the least.

Mew stilled all of his movements, panting heavily and looking mildly alarmed at Gulf as he wept, his lovely face marred with distress. 

“What is wrong beloved? Are you in pain? Was I too rough?" Mew asked quietly, softly, as if he was still talking to the little boy no older than sixteen years from their past who was afraid of being eaten by the villagers' monster of a Guardian and had never experienced the feeling of being in the throes of the ultimate passion created by lust and love.

Placing a warm kiss onto his damp forehead, Mew tried to gently hush his crying, licking the sweat away before placing lingering sweet kisses to the corners of his eyes, his tear-stained cheeks, his quivering chin, and finally to his swollen lips before lightly touching both their noses. 

Dark brown-almost black eyes filled with concern, need, and love looked intently to its pair of watery obsidian counter-part, imploring. An intangible iron control preventing him from doing any more than what they've already done—albeit still not much, but if Gulf so wishes to discontinue and rest, then Mew will happily oblige, anything for his dearest Gulf.

Gulf shook his head before looking up, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, forcing a shuddering breath off his chest as he tried to calm his frayed nerves. Mew looked at him so endearingly, his touches soothing his over-sensitized flesh made the twinge from deep within his slowly heaving chest swell.

_ 'Ah. I really just…' _

"Love… you so much…” Gulf whispered softly. His trembling hands running gently up and down his lover's nape feeling the sweat-slicked strands of hair there. "Hnn…Mew, please…I n-need…" he pleaded, voice catching, unable to continue from the tightness building in his throat.

_ "Yes."  _ Mew hissed back, his own throat catching as the same swell of emotions burgeons forth his own chest, making his heart ache. His eyes burning with ardor fell into half-mast as he embraced Gulf tightly, tenderly kissing his forehead, "I know, Gulf. I know..." He moved his head down, planting his lips unto Gulf’s swollen ones made salty by the tears in a soft, chaste kiss.

_ "I need it too." _

Gently extracting his hold from the youth, Mew moved, rising on all four of his limbs, looming over Gulf. His breathing became deeper, eyes intensely boring down at Gulf's face glowing with want. His fangs itching as he drew his lips into an almost snarl, his powerful body oozing with sensuality as the musky scent of arousal intensified. 

The need to claim this lovely human already writhing beneath him multiplied into an almost uncontrollable frenzy as his beast-self slowly took over. He grit his teeth, jaw clamping shut as he tried to pacify his raging lust with the promise of  'soon'  lest he hurt his beloved Gulf.

The mere sight of his lover all hot and dangerous, ready to pounce his raw strength unto him made Gulf keen wantonly, his spine arching up from where he lay, wanting to feel Mew’s flesh against his own again. 

A loud moan burst forth his lips when a long finger finally entered him knuckle deep, his face contorting into tormented pleasure. He could only gasp and groan as he felt the single digit move in and out of him several times until it was joined by another. 

Both fingers slipped easily, slowly at first before catching in speed, pressing more incessantly, applying more and more pressure to his throbbing flesh. He very nearly begged Mew again for taking too long if not for another slim digit joining the first two suddenly, the copious amount of his slick enabling swift and painless entry. 

The movement startled Gulf for a brief moment, his hips jerking of its own accord trying to get Mew’s fingers deeper so he could reach that one special bundle of nerves. 

Gulf whined pitifully, his hands clawing at Mew’s forearm and bicep.

_So beautiful_... Mew thought amidst the thick haze of heat consuming his mind. He lowered his head, kissing Gulf’s mouth deeply, swallowing all noises, his free hand moving to the younger's heaving chest, kneading the succulent flesh before pinching a pert nipple, making sure to abuse the sensitive nub into redness. 

He could feel Gulf’s cock weeping with pre-cum ceaselessly from where it laid trapped between their bodies. His slick spurting out every time he pulled his fingers out only to slam in again and again. It's all so hot and filthy and he needs Gulf to come one more time before  _ finally _ fucking him with his neglected and pulsing cock because once he really does enter that tight, wet heat, he won't be able to stop himself from ravaging his mate. 

He has to make absolutely certain that Gulf is well relaxed, loose and very much soppy on the inside for the inevitable  _ knotting._

Growling low as his Alpha beast reared up from the very thought, Mew decided that Gulf must come  _ now,  _ so after a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, he crooked all three upwards and  _ pressed.  _

Gulf’s eyes widened impossibly, his pupils blown into pure coal, his back arched completely off the sweat and slick-drenched sheet as he came hard. His mouth forming into a silent scream as he panted, taking in as many breaths as he could in his constricting lungs.

"Ah…nnn...M-Mew… so… good…" Boneless and weak, Gulf could only groan his sentiments, closing his eyes and letting the permeating cool breeze, coming from outside their cave, soothe his foggy senses for maybe the very first time ever since he has woken up and everything else began. 

He felt his lover move above him and then a sweaty, gentle palm cupped his cheek. 

Gulf smiled, eyes still shut as he inclined his head further into the touch. What he did not expect however was the sudden, forceful invasion of Mew’s very hot and sizeable cock thrust deep into him. 

Gulf  _ wailed,  _ his eyes snapping wide open .  His spine almost breaking from the sudden bow-like stance it stretched into. His head falling back unconsciously exposing the long line of his tan neck for the other to nibble and bite—a clear sign of submission. 

“A-aahhh…Haaa...wha—ha…Mew… Nn!" Gulf panted hard, his own nails digging deep into Mew’s flesh, drawing blood as he clamped his legs around his waist for dear life. 

He felt the rush of so much hot slick bubbling from deep within his breached ass, the equally hot flesh inside quivering and pulsing as it constricted to his lover's member, trying to suck it off despite the earlier shock of being penetrated so suddenly with such a big intruder. 

Gulf can feel Mew’s cock pulsing in return, thick, heavy and so very hard. A violent shiver of utter pleasure seized his body as all his muscles automatically relaxed into acceptance after a full minute of being strung out. His whole being long since resigned into obedience for this creature all his senses recognized as his Alpha, his mate, and his eternal lover.

_ "Gulf…"  _ Mew snarled low and deep, dark eyes becoming pools of inescapable void boring into Gulf’s bright eclipses. 

He dipped low, his erection sliding in deeper with the slight movement causing Gulf to whimper, his thick brows knitting together in both stress and delight. 

_ “Gulf…" _ Mew spoke again, his own lips a breaths away from his mate's.

He dipped lower until they were almost chest to chest, an arm snaking beneath Gulf’s head to further cushion it as his other hand slithered down his groin and took hold of the hardening flesh there, stroking it gently into full attention.

_ "I'm going to eat you now." _

And with that, he pulled his hips back, all the way until only the head of his member remained inside and then fucked right back in, beginning a brutal pace. 

Gulf's head trashed from side to side, strings of moans and gasps and  _ sobs  _ streaming out his lovely mouth. 

Mew did not give him the slightest chance to recover, choosing to abuse Gulf’s over-sensitivity to his advantage as he thrusted in and out, grinding his hips hard and deep.

"Uhh—ha… AH! M-MEW! Ah-! Nn…Oh, OH! Nnnn!" Gulf could not breathe. 

He felt so full and used he could not even move any part of him freely, aside from his head constantly thrashing from left to right from too much sensation. His arms tightly holding Mew’s body for dear life—blood stained hands and all, his legs practically useless and pleasure-numb, opening wide and quivering helplessly as his lover moves. 

All rational thoughts flew out from his mind as the heat burned and trampled everything, leaving him at his mate's mercy. 

One precise thrust of that scorching flesh had him seeing nothing but white, a broken scream tore out from his throat as Mew perfectly hit on the tight bundle of nerves that they both love so much.

Seeing, hearing, and  _ feeling  _ the immense pleasure engulfing his beloved Gulf, a predatory smile bloomed on Mew’s lips, his rows of white, sharp teeth showing as he plunged deeper, harder,  _ faster repeatedly  _ into that same spot, his hand grasping the youth's straining erection matching his rhythm. 

He watched in utter satisfaction as Gulf writhed even more, calling out his name with his every breath punctuated by  _ oh please_ _s_ and  _ I love yous. _

_ Bewitching. _

He can feel it, with the already musky air becoming heavier with the perfume of their respective heats merging into one, the quivering of that precious body dead set in holding unto him, the copious amount of both cum and slick flowing out of his mate. The throbbing and delicious clenching of the perfect flesh trapping his cock as if trying hard to milk him of his own life's essence, the  _ cries  _ rising in pitch, Gulf is close. Extremely so.

And so was he.

He was going to knot Gulf very, very soon and he shuddered in delight at the thought.

Gulf knows this too, clamping his body harder, closer to Mew. His breaths coming in short, ragged pants. His throat feels raw and dry but he could not care less. He tries so hard to keep his eyes from closing, even as tears completely fall down the corners. 

He wants to watch Mew, look him directly into his deep, dark eyes as they both become undone.

He wants this, both of them do,  _ needs  _ this so badly because  _ this  _ is precisely what they had become. Bonded. Mated. Companions for life.

_ I give you my heart... _

"Ah… Mew… " Gulf breathed out, head falling back.

_ "Tua-aeng…" _

_ You shall never have to live alone… _

A beat,

The sound of air being sucked in,

_ May my heart be your shelter… _

_ "I love you…" _

And then, a bite.

_ And my arms be your home. _

"I love you."

Gulf stilled, his whole body going taut, all his muscles from the scalp of his head down to the ends of his toes tingling thoroughly as he came and came and  _ came.  _

His eyes blown wide open, bright and beautiful as he stared unblinking to Mew’s equally stunning sepia gems. 

Where his mouth is left open and gaping, teeth showing as shock after shock of white-hot pleasure run through him, Mew’s jaw is clamped shut, his mouth tightly clenched, a trail of red seeping out from both corners of his thin lips, that Gulf belatedly realized was his own blood from where Mew had bitten him on his throat earlier—marking him once again. 

He cannot even feel a sliver of sting or pain from the precious fresh wound because right at this very moment all of his being is concentrated on the swell of Mew’s knot from where they are tightly connected. 

Its so tight, big, and  _ glorious.  _

Gulf tried to shift his lower body slightly but could only groan as he failed to do so, but when it was Mew who did move ever so faintly to release his grip from his weakly pulsating cock, all of Gulf’s body followed, a moan and a plead escaping his lips.

Gulf could feel all of it from inside his body so well. The heavy cock pulsing deep within him, spurting out generous amounts of semen every minute, hot and searing, filling him full even as it all threatened to leak out but he knows that was simply impossible because of the knot plugging him shut, ensuring that not a drop was lost. 

And to think that they will be connected like this for  _ an hour.  _

Both of them pant out their breaths, their chest heaving as the tension finally started leaving both their bodies, letting all their aching limbs relax as they wait for the knot to swell off. 

Now, Gulf is well and truly worn out, boneless and satisfied. This is always how it was every month when the moon was full and high up above. The sex was different, more rough as more blood was spilled. Mew’s rut spiked up intensely and Gulf’s poor human body was to suffer for  _ days. _

A phenomena which baffled Gulf the very first time he experienced it, made him guilt-ridden and extremely sad for a long time when he learned that Mew had to endure the pain of a lonely rut without a mate for  a near _millennium,_ when Gulf had not existed or was still too young to properly copulate with him. 

He remembers Mew kissing his concern off back then with pure love and joy, the same way he still looked at him now, assuring Gulf that he  _ 'would have waited another thousand years for him’ _ and that he _ ‘could now take most of the pain away by making love with him every night _ _’_ and by ''making love'' he means kissing, and licking, and grinding, and sucking and—these thoughts aren't exactly helping Gulf relax at all so he decides to stop, opting to admiring his mate’s beautiful face instead. A smile forming sweetly on his flushed face as he gently pulls Mew’s face closer to his, his tongue sticking out and lapping his own drying blood from his lover's lips.

Mew breathes a sigh of pure contentment, nuzzling Gulf’s soft tuft of black hair as he takes in his scent. 

He embraces Gulf fully, careful not to crush his mate with his weight and not to move too much, the minute jerking of both their hips still locked together every now and then as he pumps more essence into Gulf’s hole, enough of a stimulation for his overly sensitized lover. 

He kissed the corner of an eye as it drooped shut, lashes fluttering tantalizingly against his smooth cheek. This, he thinks is the epitome of happiness, having Gulf, his companion, mate andother half within his arms, holding him close and living every single day of his rather long life with him. 

For all the lost years he had spent walking, prowling the face of the earth alone, not knowing anything other than to survive, suffering and licking away all injuries and wounds by himself, and then moving forward again and again in order to keep on living,  _existing_ — repeating the cycle over and over, all for the sake of finally meeting this one person and being with this single soul that mattered, being able to break the curse of immortality and finally  _ age _ and grow old with his beloved for the rest of his life, was worth all of it.

The cycle of darkness ended the moment he had met the child who owned the crimson beret with jet black hair and inky eyes long ago.

* * *

Gulf’s tinkering laugh echoed through the cave. Hugging Mew tighter for longer than a moment before loosening his hold, he prompted himself in a more comfortable position in the other's embrace, 

“Tomorrow," Gulf sighs out, lifting a hand and caressing the side of his beloved's face tenderly, "you will be a full fledged, big  _ Sir Wolf _ again." 

Gulf giggled softly at the mention of a fragment of one of his earliest and fondest memories with Mew, his pet name to his lover of all things. 

Sharing his mirth, Mew chuckled, the motion gently rocking Gulf from his perch.

They are both clean and incredibly sated, wrapped in soft furs and lambs' wool, basking in the sweet afterglow of their coupling. Unable to help himself from how adorably endearing his lover always is when Gulf is all contented and feeling very warm, Mew swooped down and kissed the starry-eyed youth deeply, sucking the other's tongue into his mouth and delightedly rubbing their wet muscles together making Gulf squirm, moaning brokenly. 

After a moment and ensuring that his lover is thoroughly weak—as weak as Gulf can get after their most intensely gratifying love-making earlier—and more than satisfied, Mew pulled back, slowly licking Gulf’s small canines along the way with an evil smirk on his lovely face only nullified by the loving way he looked at Gulf, like he was the most precious thing in the world which was the universal truth in Mew’s case. 

"And you dearest, will be back to being charmingly smaller than me, mounting me as I run through the forest with you on my back, continuing to train being an absolute savage with me." Mew countered, smirk turning into an indulgent smile showcasing his rows of pearl-white teeth and sharp fangs.

Gulf’s bambi eyes shone, his answering grin turning feral as he gazed at his mate. "With pleasure, always with you." 

A soft nip, a little peck of moist lips, and then he's cuddling closer still unto his lover's chest, skin against bare skin fitting perfectly beneath all the fluffy covers.

_ 'Ah. This is definitely far better than dreaming.'  _ Gulf thought as he reflected Mew’s smile back with all the happiness and undeniable love his companion is showing him at this perfect moment—one of many which he treasures very much. 

He stretches his neck once more and plants a sweet, lingering kiss on Mew’s lips, the latter accepting his affection with equal sincerity.

"And Mew?"

"Aye, love?"

"I’m still taller than you in your human form."

Mew chuckled, embracing back a little tighter, reveling in the personified bliss that was Kanawut.

"As you say, my _Little Red Riding Hood…"_

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok a scene that wasnt included but very much happened was the first time Mew presents his human form to Gulf and dreadfully realizing that he never really was aware of Gulf’s full height bc he had always watched him from a distance and in his 8 foot wolf form... so lets just say he was very shocked to realize Gulf is actually taller than him and not this little human anymore lmfao! also if it wasnt obvious already the writing is a little different in this chapter bc previously the way Gulf spoke and acted mirrored his innocence but like..he aint that innocent and naive anymore so what did u expect 
> 
> Also just so yall know i read your comments but i barely ever respond bc thats just my personality like IDK but i appreciate your comments so thanks! hope yall liked this excuse of a fic to ruin your childhood bedtime stories with sex and knotting lmaooo


End file.
